He's Gone
by peanut0565
Summary: one shot alternate finale of s4, just read


Hes Gone 

...Palmer calls Jack to thank him for what he did for the country.  
However, Bern's confession gave the Chinese proof that Jack  
led the raid on the Consulate. Palmer believes the Chinese   
really want Jack to implicate the American government once he  
is imprisoned. Jack swears he would never do such a thing.  
Palmer thinks this is unfair and he is ashamed for his part in it.  
He promises to make it his life's purpose to bring Jack back to  
U.S. soil. A Secret Service agent is on his way to CTU to arrest  
Jack. 

Cummings speaks to Secret Service Agent Dale Spaulding,  
who heads to CTU. Cummings explains that, with Jack's high  
ranking, he could leak a wealth of information about national  
security if the Chinese torture him. Spaulding understands the  
insinuation, and Cummings confirms that this is not coming on  
order from the President. Any investigation into Jack's death will  
be brief and superficial. Cummings does not notice that Novick  
has overheard his entire conversation.

Palmer is troubled by what Novick tells him. He doesn't believe  
that Cummings would go against the President's orders to not  
murder Jack. Novick knows that Cummings has been doing  
Logan's dirty work and Logan always looks the other way.  
Novick implores Palmer to intervene. 

President Logan gloats in his victory. "You played a role," he  
offers Palmer, who ignores that this is an insulting   
understatement. Palmer informs him that Cummings plans to kill   
Jack, but Logan dismisses this. Logan makes a crack about the   
Palmer administration being plagued by paranoia and scandal,   
which he hopes to avoid. Palmer realizes that his allegations   
are falling on deaf ears.

In the CTU locker room, Tony acknowledges to Jack that it isn't  
fair for him to be forced to take the fall for the Chinese  
Consulate mission. Palmer calls Jack's cell and warns him not  
to turn himself in because the man sent to take him into custody  
has orders to kill him. "Get out of there now," Palmer urges.

Buchanan refuses to turn Jack over to Agent Spaulding until he  
is debriefed. Buchanan calls Jack a hero, but Spaulding says he  
is only following orders. Suddenly, an alarm sounds.

Tony calls Buchanan with news that Jack broke away from him  
and escaped. Tony ordered a lockdown and explains that Jack  
is somewhere in Section C. 

Michelle briefs the team that Jack has disabled all the security  
cameras. Chloe confirms that Jack is still in Section C. Tony  
explains that Jack received a phone call and then cold-cocked  
him in order to escape. Spaulding is frustrated, and wants to go  
after Jack himself. Buchanan orders Spaulding to take Tony  
with him to find Jack.

Tony and Spaulding enter Section C, and Jack fires at them.  
Tony calls out to Jack, who hides. Tony tells Spaulding that he  
is going to try to bring Jack out on his own, daring Spaulding to  
shoot him in the back if he tries to stop him. Tony puts his  
weapon down and approaches. Yet Jack is lying on the ground  
with a pool of blood at his head. Spaulding checks Jack's pulse  
and confirms that Jack is dead. Tony accuses Spaulding of  
killing him without cause. Buchanan, Michelle and Chloe come  
in and are shocked. Tony lashes out at Spaulding in anger.  
Buchanan follows Spaulding out.

Michelle gives a syringe of epinephrine to Tony, who injects it  
into Jack's heart. Chloe comments that Jack really looks dead.  
When Jack doesn't respond to the shot, Tony panics. He starts  
pumping furiously at Jack's chest.

"Come on Jack!" He hissed through his teeth still pushing on Jacks'  
chest to try and bring him back, but it wasnt working.

"Tony..." Michelle started, tears running down her face.  
She knew he was gone, and she thought Tony propably did too,  
but he wasnt responding to her, he kept furiously trying to revive Jack. 

"Tony..." Michelle said again, Chlo'e had also said his name too. Tony  
was not listening to them.

"Jack Please!" He continued to try and revive him. After a few minutes,

Michelle slowly approached him and set her hand on his shoulder.

"Hes gone" She whispered. He stopped. He jerked backwards holding  
his hand over his mouth. He had started crying.

"No...No...He cant be..." Tony muttered aloud, and went to try again, but  
Michelle held him back gently. She knelt down next to him, as he collapsed  
into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hes gone Tony" She said again in his arms.

"I could have been faster...I could have saved him" Tony muttered through his  
sobs.

THE END


End file.
